Perfectly Tiny
by GeminiCancer
Summary: The School finds out something Humiliating about Draco. Harry gives him back his dignity and maybe something more. oneshot Warning Slash


"Oh my God, did you hear?"

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things; bad tempered, insolent, spoiled, etc...but one thing he was not was easily cowed.

"Yea, Lavender told me. Who would have guessed?"

So when he entered the Great Hall, head down, shoulders hunched, alone, and then sat by himself and picked at his food; Harry knew something big had happened.

"Pansy said that he never showers with the other boys. Now we know why!"

Usually, Harry ignored the prattling gossip that dominated lunch time conversation, but Harry needed to know what had befallen his favorite enemy and occasional snog partner. Surely it wasn't that he'd come out, Wizards were surprisingly good about homosexuality.

"And he was supposed to be such a dream."

Harry cleared his throat to get Ginny's attention. "Who was?"

Eager to have the attention of the defeater of Voldemort, Lavender, Ginny, and Pavarti all began speaking at once. Harry held up a hand, instant silence; sometimes it was good to be a star.

"Ginny…" She shot her friends a malicious grin causing Hermione to sigh and Ron to snort. They were used to the girls and boys clamoring for Harry's attention.

"Pansy told Padma who told Parvati that Malfoy was caught in the showers last night. Apparently none of them have ever seen him naked and he has a tiny dick. Like so small the didn't think he had one at all at first!" she trailed off as the table broke down in uproarious laughter. Harry didn't join in.

He finally understood why Draco never let him touch below the waist. Instead, he stood.

"Harry mate, what are you doing?" Harry winked at Ron, causing his friend to snicker. Hermione knew about Harry and Draco's occasional trysts but Ron still couldn't understand.

The hall fell silent as Harry made his way to the Slytehrin table. Everyone was eager to see how the Savior would burn his enemy this time. At the head table Dumbledore pushed Snape back into his seat and twinkled when Harry winked at him.

Draco looked up when a shadow covered his plate and gazed at Harry with resigned fear.

"Well Malfoy? Learned your lesson yet?"

Draco just blinked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on . You didn't think I'd just let that go did you? I'm still growing my hair back; bloody itchy it is." Harry scratched his arse for effect and got a few bemused chuckles from his enraptured audience. "I think you've learned your lesson though, I'll take that hex off."

Harry cast an obscure charm on Draco that would turn his pubic hair green for an hour and sauntered back to the Gryffindor table, whistling. He refused to return Dumbledore's wink.

*

"Potter and Malfoy, stay after class." Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione over his cauldron and waved Ron on, ignoring his "I still think you should have left it." Harry had been expecting this. Snape wouldn't be able to handle not knowing.

When the last student trickled out, giggling and Harry's exaggerated scratching, Snape locked and warded the door. He turned in front of the two eighth years with a flourish.

"Explain."

Harry glanced at Draco but when the Sytherin didn't meet his eyes, pursed his lips. "Well Professor, its like I said, Malfoy.."

"Do not think I will be duped by your substandard lies Potter. You forget that it was I that invented that spell and I would recognize it anywhere. You will explain what you hope to gain by convincing the school Mr. Malfoy was hexed."

Harry sighed, how was he supposed to know that's what the git wanted.

"I don't want anything."

Snape snorted but Harry's attention was on Draco.

"I couldn't leave you like that. I guess this fame is good for something. No one would believe me if I tried to help you but they have no problem with me hexing you."

Draco smiled shyly and Harry felt vindicated. Snape was less then impressed.

"And now you are the only on who knows the truth. Going to hold it over him?"

Harry quirked his lips, "no sir. It never even occurred to me. I just couldn't watch the whole school turn on him like that."

"So it was pity Potter?" Draco asked, sneer in place.

"No, it was compassion. I've been where you were in second and fourth years but I had some few that stood by me. I wanted to help is all."

Harry sighed and stood. He could never do right by these two.

"May I go sir."

Snape nodded, a constipated thoughtfulness on his face. Relieved when Ron and Hermione didn't' wait, Harry hastened to his favorite tree by the lake.

Draco found him there.

"Hey Potter I…thanks." Harry nodded and patted the ground at his side. Seeing no one else around, Draco complied.

"I wasn't trying to be ungrateful," Draco babbled, "I just figured you'd hate me when you found out. I mean now you know what I don't…how I can't. I mean.. can't please you." He sighed forlorn.

"Draco are you trying to tell me you're not a bottom, because I can still hex you."

Draco turned towards Harry and hummed, "well no but I thought. I mean don't I need."

Harry pulled Draco to his side and whispered, against Draco's ear, "No baby, I got every thing you'll need and you? You, just take it."

Draco shivered as Harry's warm breath sent pleasure along his neck. His arousal spiraled even though the words were corny. He loved it when Harry called him 'baby'.

They agreed to meet at Draco's rooms that night. Draco found himself pacing an hour before Harry was to arrive. What if it all really was a joke? or Harry finally saw 'it' and thought 'it' was disgusting. Draco hated it, why shouldn't Harry?

Well before Draco was ready, Harry said the password and entered Draco's private rooms. After all, what good was having a father on the board if he couldn't' get you your own rooms

Sensing Draco's nervousness, Harry started slow. He hugged Draco close, molding their bodies together but making sure to keep his groin from Draco's. The idea was to prevent Draco from thinking about it at all.

Harry pulled back to kiss Draco gently but with confidence. They quickly fell into the familiar dance., tongues caressing and exploring, hands searching and groping. Harry slipped his hand under Draco's shirt and slowly worked it up. Only braking the kiss when he could get his mouth on one of Draco's pebbled nipples. Draco moaned and didn't even notice when Harry slipped off this shirt.

When both nipples had been awarded adequate attention, Harry removed his own shirt. Both wizards moaned at the skin-on-skin contact and were soon feasting on the other.

Though clearly lost in a haze, Draco still tensed when Harry moved to open his trousers, after pushing him down on the bed.

"Come on now baby, trust me." Harry kissed Draco's nose, silver eyes locked on green, "Want me to go first?"

Draco shook his head. If Harry took of his pants and then was disgusted, it would take just that much longer for him to leave. Harry shrugged and smiled, "Alright baby, let me see you."

Draco lifted his hips obediently and let Harry remove his trousers and pants at the same time. Draco closed his eyes tight at Harry's swift inhalation.

"Oh baby, you're so beautiful."

Silver eyes opened in shock.

"No, I mean it. You're perfect, so beautiful and innocent. And fragile."

Draco shook his head and looked down at himself, trying to see what Harry saw. His little prick was hard but still didn't even have enough length to arch up above his hair line. His balls were, though still small, so much larger they were nearly obscene. He clenched his legs together in self disgust.

Harry shushed him and gently kissed his stomach, blocking his view. Draco tried to keep his legs together but the pleasure Harry was creating on his stomach and chest forced him to relax. Harry slipped between his legs and sat up. He cupped Draco's erect three inch penis in his hand and fingered the balls causing Draco to gasp and arch. It was so much better having someone else touch him.

Harry chuckled, "That's it baby. God you look so good like this."

Harry trialed kisses down Draco's chest while shucking the rest of his won clothing. Draco moaned and sighed at mumbled at each of Harry's actions. Harry cataloged them for future reference but was desperate to taste Draco's tiny cock.

Harry licked the dripping erecting and chuckled at Draco's surprised shriek. He slurped the whole thing in his mouth, slightly disappointed that he would be able to deep throat him, but happy that it was thick enough to be a real mouthful. He slobbered and slurped making obscene noises that made beautiful music with Draco's blissful cries.

Testing, Harry opened his mouth wide and pulled both Draco's balls in with the cock. He applied lips and tongue and a careful amount of teeth, and was unsurprised when Draco arched and came.

Harry crawled forward and held a panting Draco. "I'm sorry. I meant to warn you."

Harry shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I wanted to. Did you like it?"

Draco looked up, incredulous. "you kidding? It was bloody amazing. I didn't know you could fit all of it in there." He seemed to remember why exactly that was and blushed.

"Well," Harry said pensive. "you always said I have a big mouth."

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Harry's chest. Harry laughed and then leaned down to kiss Draco. The kiss restarted Draco's libido and he pulled Harry on top of him before he could feel afraid. Harry groaned and reached a hand down to lift Draco's leg and ground down on Draco's reawakening erection. Draco pulled away to gasp.

The hand slipped deeper around and parted Draco's cheeks. Draco shuddered as a tentative finger pressed against him. "Yes Harry, Gods yes."

Harry used his unoccupied hand to find his wand and cast a lubrication charm. Instantly, his fingers were slick with clear gel and he rubbed them together to warm it. Draco panted as a finger pressed inside him, squirming against the unusual feeling.

He was used to this. His embarrassment over his size prevented him from wanking using conventional means or touching himself. Instead, he employed a variety of toys to find and utilize his prostate.

"Are you?" Harry pushed a second finger in the loosened hole. "Were you a virgin?"

Draco nodded, "Just toys Harry. No one but you."

Harry growled and ground down against Draco again.

Harry looked down at him, a spark of hesitation in his eyes that was replaced by lust- pure, wild desire that made Draco's breath hitch.

"More, More Harry more." Harry obliged and pushed in a third finger. He forced the muscle to part, preparing Draco swiftly now that he knew Draco's already been penetrated before.

"Ever have anything as big as me in you?"

Draco jolted at the memory of Harry's unknown size. He'd refused to look so didn't really know. He nodded anyway, proud of the groan that caused.

"I want to see that."

Draco swallowed but his response was forgotten when Harry leaned back and used both arms to raise Draco's hips. He flushed as something thicker then fingers brushed against him and wondered when Harry took off his pants.

Green eyes, focused and intent, relaxed Draco. He could trust Harry. Harry wouldn't hurt him. Slowly the thick flesh pressed in and parted his muscles. It continued even after Draco wanted it to stop. "Just a little more baby."

Draco forced himself to relax and distracted himself from the odd feeling of his insides moving with the bliss and frustrated arousal evident on Harry's face.

"God you're so tight." Harry jerked almost on accident and Draco hissed at the burn. He felt so full, stretched impossibly wide. He was sure that his hole had ripped. That had happened once when he over estimated the size of a new toy.

Harry leg go of one leg and used his thumb to wipe the tears from Draco's cheeks. Draco blinked, he'd not known he was crying. "It will get better, I promise."

Draco nodded, knowing it would.

Slowly, Harry pulled out until only the tip was in. With careful pressure he forced himself back in at a different angle, exulting at the shocked and strangled cry. "Found it."

With every thrust, Harry picked up speed until his was bounding into Draco. Unlike Harry's other partners, Draco didn't talk. Sweet cries and grunts fell from his perfect lips and Harry drank them in. He couldn't get enough of the sight of Draco's tiny cock bouncing innocently on his stomach. Harry never thought anything about sex could look innocent, but Draco's little prick proved him wrong. The lines were perfect, arching elegantly and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum; but something about it made Harry fell protective.

"Harry!" Draco whispered as he arched. Harry watched as Draco came. It looked like a dream. Draco's neck was perfectly arched, his body glistening with sweat and mouth parted. He splattered a shocking amount of cum on his chest and Harry's answering orgasm shocked through him at the sight. Draco's convulsing hole pulled his climax from him and milked his cock. He let Draco's legs go and lowered himself on Draco.

Harry was content to hold Draco close, still inside him, until Draco grunted and hit his shoulder. He rolled to the side and pulled Draco in his arms. Draco shifted so he could see Harry's dick and blushed anew at its size. He was huge even soft; or at least much bigger then Draco thought was possible.

"Don't think about it." Harry said.

Draco huffed annoyed that his post-coitus haze was ruined, "Don't think about it? That's what you say to me? Its all I've been able to think about every morning for most of my life." He leaned up and could feel his eyes tear, cursing himself. "I thought it was normal, that everyone looked that way, but then the other boys started comparing. I thought I'd just shower much earlier then them until I grew too but it never happened."

Harry kissed him silent. "Draco. Seriously. I like you this way. I know you must be embarrassed but really, It works right, you get pleasure, you come and get hard."

Draco sighed and shook his head. Harry would never be able to understand, he had a monster cock.

A hand on his chin forced Draco to look at Harry's face. "Listen to me. I know I don't understand, but as far as I'm concerned, this prick is mine." He pulled Draco on top of him so their groins aligned. Draco blushed at the friction. "No one else has to know, they all think I hexed you. You don't have to be embarrassed with me. You know how much I like it, you just have to look at me to tell. That's the great thing about blokes, we're easy to read."

Draco chuckled as Harry ran his fingers at the proof dripping down Draco's legs. "I'm yours?"

Finally, Harry looked less then the confident savior he'd been so far. "Yes, I'd like you to be. But don't think that you have to be. I'm not going to tell anyone either way."

Dark pleasure rolled through Draco, "Maybe. I don't know. I always wanted to find love, you know."

He enjoyed the shudder that passed visibly down Harry's face and then immediately felt guilty. He blinked at himself.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean it."

"No, its okay Malfoy."

He started to get up but Draco pushed him back down and sat on his stomach.

"No its not okay. I don't know what happened or why I felt like I needed to hurt you. I'm not a nice guy, but you know that. I just…I guess I thought that you should be something other then perfectly composed about all this. I.."

Harry smiled sadly. "I know Draco. I don't expect you to be anyone but who you are."

"Tiny dick and all." Draco mumbled.

"Yes Draco. Perfectly tiny and all."


End file.
